Tu y yo……Casualidades del destino
by dagirizza
Summary: secuela de el dios, la princesa y dragon, donde enmarca los suceso alrrededor de 13 anos y medio despues de la llegada de Lucy y Natsu a earth land
1. Chapter 1

Tu y yo…..Casualidades del destino

**Esta historia se entorna como una pre-cuela, de la ficción original y un final de ella misma, me gustaría que dejaran su reviews, para saber si le gusta la historia, y así poder continuarla. La historia tendrá drama, se basara en la relación de Natsu y Lucy tendrá nuevos personaje y ya conocido **

Capítulo 1

Ya finalizando el verano…..

En los rincones de un país llamado Stella, se encuentra caminando por un enorme jardín de algún lugar de dichas tierras, una niña de cabello rubio largo sobrepasando los hombros, piel blanca, ojos de color marrón profundo e iba vestida con un uniforme de camisa blanca, una corbata de rallas roja y azules que colgando en su cuello, un chaleco suelto sin manga de color azul con bordes de color rojo, y una mini falda con los mismo detalle que el chaleco además una bota larga hasta las rodillas de color negro

En ese instante una voz se escuchó….

Me has ganado esta vez Lucy Heartfilia le dijo un joven acercándose a ella

Ella con una sonrisa le respondió TIAGO! Hola como estad

Bien y ¿tu?

También estoy bien!, dando consigo un fuerte abrazo, al joven de pelo castaño claro y desordenado, de ojos de color azul celeste profundo, de piel blanca e iba vestido con un uniforme similar al de Lucy la única diferencia era en vez de una mini falda llevaba consigo un pantalón de color beish con 2 bolsillo a los lado y unos zapatos Marrones, su camisa estad desarreglada al igual que corbata; que estuviste haciendo este verano le pregunto ella

Haciendo broma pesada a mis primos se lo dijo con una sonrisa de despreocupado

NUNCAAA CAMBIAS, VERDAD! Le dijo una rubia con una cara de reproche, sabes perfectamente que mienta estemos estudiando en la Academia de Cristilian de magia y hechicería, NO, NOS PERMITEN UTILIZAR MAGIA FUERA DE ELLA!

Pero Lucy no me reganes, le dijo un una cara de perrito arrepentido

PERO LUCY NADA!, A ESTE PASO QUE VAS TE GANARA UNA EXPULSIÓN

Te dolería si me expulsan, verdad Lucy

CLARO QUE SÍ, PORQUE ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO!,…furiosa…le dijo RECUERDA TU Y YO NOS CONOCEMOS DESDE PRE-ESCOLAR Y HEMOS SIDO LOS MEJORE AMIGO DESDE ENTONCES NO ME GUSTARÍA QUE EL ULTIMO ANO ESCOLAR TE EXPULSARAN

Con esa palabra Tiago quedo sin habla… me perdonas

Está bien

Pero ese mismo momento se escuchó otra voz…

OTRA VEZ PELEANDO…AL PASO QUE VAN PARECE MARIDO Y MUJER…..el JEJEJEJE…. por la reacción de sus compañeros

Sonrojado ambo dijeron CAAAALLLATE JEKE, SINO QUIERE QUE TE PARTAMOS EL HOCICOOOOO!

Está bien, está bien, mejor me callo con una sonrisa burlona

Sabes cuando llega los demás pregunto Lucy

Tengo entendido que Loreleyn llega mañana, May esta noche y Kay debe estar por llegar, ahora bien si me disculpan me iré almorzar

Yo te acompaño dijo Tiago Lucy no nos acompañas

No, yo estaré caminando un rato más por los jardines

Si decide buscarnos saben dónde estamos dijo Tiago

Ok gracia, después de esa última palabra, Lucy camina por los jardines, mientras más caminaba se perdía en su pensamientos, ella recordaba la infinidades de aventura que tuvo con su amigo durante en los años anterior que estuvo aquí, uno tras otro vagaban por su mente, en ese instante ella dio una breve biografía de sí misma

Soy Lucy Heartfilia, tengo 15 años de edad, maga estelar la cual lo herede de mi madre, vengo de un país llamado Fiore, mis padres son Jude y Layla Heartfilia, dueños de los Ferrocarriles Heartfilia que se encuentra en dicho país, al morir mi madre mi papa me inscribió en la Academia Cristilian magia y hechicería, ya que se la pasa muy ocupado y por lo tanto no me prestaba mucha atención , a los anos mi padre se vuelve a casar con una señora llamada Melissa Rocco, una mujer que a simple vista parece un alma de dios pero que en realidad es un demonio, por otro lado tengo muy buenos amigos quien son Santiago Samariego o (Tiago), es mi mejor amigo con el comparto toda mis travesura, el proviene de un país Bellum, según lo que me ha contado su familia son Duques de la legión del Reino Dorado, en combate cuerpo a cuerpo el mejor de todo el alumnado de instituto, la razón por que es mi mejor amigo es el mejor que me conoce, siempre esta hay para mí , me protege cuando estoy en peligro adema es mi confidente, y me divierte toda sus locuras, su tipo de magia es rara puede controlar el tiempo y espacio, Jeke Loch es uno de los alumno más populares de todo el instituto, es bastante simpático, cómico, y siempre mete la pata donde no debe, somos muy buenos amigos proviene de un país llamado Iceberg, es un mago tipo hielo con Loreleyn y May Kamant no hago ninguna diferencia, ya que siempre nos contamos todo, ellas siempre están ahí para mí y yo para ellas, son primas hermanas, y su país de origen es Minstrel , ambas posee el mismo tipo de magia control de los elementos naturales y Kay Rush es el más serio de todo, es inteligente, soberbio y algunas veces engreído, pero en el fondo de buen corazón, siempre estad hay para sus amigos cuando los necesitan, viene de un país llamado Bosco, su magia se basa en la gravedad, nosotros 6 hemos estudiado junto desde pres-colar hasta hora, nos encontramos en el último año escolar , somos el grupo más popular de toda del internado, en lo personal estoy en el mejor instituto de mundo, donde hay mucha gente de todo Earth Land , todo aquí somos una familia, mis más grande sueños es recolectar todas las llave del zodiaco, y convertirme en la mejor maga estelar del mundo, se me olvidó mencionar que me a apasiona la escritura y la lectura

Después de un rato caminando….

Rimm…rimm….rimm….rimm… ha sonado la campana debe ser que el director no estad llamado para darnos su discurso matutino…. Ya veo no me equivoque, luego de pensar esa palabras, Lucy se acomodó en la filas donde se encontraba los chicos

Para empezar quiero darles a todos un cordial saludo, los he reunido aquí para darle la bienvenida al instituto y dar comienzo a este nuevo año escolar….

PLASH…PLASH…PLASH… todo los presentes aplaudieron, por las palabra de su querido director

Mientras que el director de la academia de Cristilian daba su discurso matutino, en otra parte de Etheart Land se encuentra un joven de pelo rosa realizando una misión con su fiel amigo

El gato alado se encontraba vigilando la zona…OYE!... NATSU!… TEN CUIDADO!…..

Espera ya lo tengo….

Que tienes….

El encargo…

LOS BANDIDOS NOS TIENEN A ACORRALADO…. NATSUUU!...SE ESTÁN ACERCANDO….

AYÚDAME A SALIR DE AQUÍ !...en ese momento Happy agarro a Natsu por los hombros y lo elevo por el lugar …. El gato utilizo su máximo poder para despistarlo

NO ESTÁN ATACANDO….. Los bandido utilizaron magia de todo tipo y armas para capturarlos (rayos, látigos, bolas de sombras entre otro tipo de magia)

HAPPY TRATA DE ESQUIVARLOS Y DÉJAME EN AQUELLA MONTANA…..

Natsu, al ya estar ahí, utilizo rugido dragón de fuego para derrotarlos…. Y a su vez provocando que todo el lugar se incendiara

Happy hemos ganado…se lo dijo con su típica sonrisa… ya nos podemos ir

Mientras Natsu entregaba el paquete, Lucy se encontraba cenando con sus amigos en el comedor del instituto, allí se encontraba Tiago, Jeke, Kay y May

¿Qué pasa Lucy? Pregunto May

Siento como si me estuvieran observando….en ese momento ella se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba repartiendo la comida, en ese instante se acercó un joven y le dijo

Lucy te ve hermosa dijo el chico

Gracia, pero quien eres ¿tu?

Soy Zeref, un placer en conocerte

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Porque soy un mago, y tengo la habilidad de leer la mente

Eres uno de los nuevos estudiantes

No, soy un acompañante

Ahhh…

Hasta luego Lucy , fue un placer en conocerte….luego el joven se fue y ella estaban sirviendo su plato de comida…. Estaba confundida….

Lucy se dirigió a la mesa de su compañeros, para cenar con ellos, ella estaba muy pensativa en ese momento, dedujo de que aquel hombre era la presencia que sentía que la estaba mirando, lo cual Thiago se percataron, y le pregunto –¿Lucy te encuentra bien?

Moviendo la cabeza abajo a arriba, mostrando un gesto de afirmación…el joven que la miraba, no sé quedo conforme con esa respuesta, ya que la conocía muy bien y conoce sus emociones, él sabe cuándo estad tiste, alegre, enojada, nerviosa, preocupada, es por eso que no le creyó ninguno de su gestos

A las 10:00 pm

Los jóvenes luego de una ardua conversación de ponerse al día con sus amigos y conocer sus nuevos compañeros se retiran de la recepción y se fueron a su respectiva alcoba, Lucy a entrar en ella vio como estaba decorada su antigua habitación, era de paredes rosada difuminada y fucsia con franja doradas con cuadros colgando, las ventanas llevaba colgando cortinas de rallas del mismo color que las paredes, en el centro se encontraba la cama era amplia de que estaba decorada con un cubrecama de rallas fucsia con diseños bordado de color rosado y cojines dorados, había pequeños objetos decorativo que resaltaban el ambiente, ella luego busco en su guarda ropa su piyama para acostase a dormir

En esa noche estrellada y con una luna llena una joven tenía terribles pesadillas, en dicho sueños apareció un hombre de pelo negro, piel blanca con una vestimenta rara un vestido negro y blanco y una sandalia marrones, la facciones del chico casi idéntica al muchacho que ella se había encontrado en la tarde, pero la diferencia era que este era un poco mayor que el chico, ese sueño tenia a la pobre chica moviéndose de un lado a otro, en aquella pesadilla era un lugar oscuro y rocoso, en realidad parecía cueva con barrotes, ella está encerrada allí, también apareció con aquel hombre un bebe entre sus brazos , ella no podía ver los rasgos de aquella criatura, ya que estaba tapado con una manta, la joven se inquieta por saber ¿Quién era ese bebe? y ¿qué hacía en ese lugar tan aterrador? y ¿porque ese hombre lo traía ante ella?, en medio de la confusión y el miedo que sentía al estar cerca de aquel tipo la chica se despertó de golpe en medio de la madrugada sobresaltada y sudando, preguntándose ¿que realmente significaba ese sueño?

Mas tardes…en el desayuno Lucy parecía un zombi de la pesadilla que padeció, en eso Jeke le dijo ¿chaparra que te paso, pareces un verdadero mostro con la cara que traes?

Lucy con una venita en su frente, le dijo MEJOR TE CALLAS IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAA! Persiguiéndolo por todo el lugar… todo al ver el corre -corre entre ambos por todo el lugar los miraron con una gótica de sudor en su frente

Está bien Lu.. Está bien Lu… tu ganas no diré mas nada

En ese instante ellos dos se percataron de la presencia de una persona que conocían muy bien

LORELEYN LLEGASTE… ambo dijeron y fueron corriendo a abrazarla a la espera de su amigos

Tiago al percatase del comentario de Jeke, detalló su rostro, dando se cuenta de que su amiga había pasado mala noche, cuando le iba a preguntar ¿si había pasado mala noche? el timbre sonó

Rimm….Rimm…Rimm…. era hora de empezar la clase de magia, cada quien va a su actividades respectiva

El grupo quedaron junto el siguiente clases entrenamiento de su respectiva magia, lenguaje, matemática, y orígenes de la magia , ese eran las materias que iban a cursa

Su primera clase era orígenes de la magia era una de las matrerías favorita de Lucy y la otra era lenguaje

Bueno día chico, yo soy el profesor de orígenes dela magia mi nombre es Hankun, hoy le daré el crono grama de las actividades que vamos a realiza en este año escolar y luego haremos una dinámica para conocernos

Mientras el profesor les daba el cronograma a sus estudiantes, Natsu seguía en su camino para llegar al gremio, en su largo recorrido para llegar a casa estaban siendo observado por tres hombre que llevaba armadura de algún reino, uno los tres tipo llevaba una foto de él, y le dijo a sus compañero que era el que están buscando, ahí que capturarlo y llevarlo ante el patriarca,

tengo un plan…sígame decía su líder

Aaaahhhhhhh…..corriendo con una soga especial….tiro la cuerda hacia donde estaba Natsu y lo capturo y luego ordeno a sus hombre dejarlo noqueado, ya que el chico no podía utilizar su magia debido a que la cuerda se lo impedía y por lo tanto no se podía defender, mientras que el gato fue capturado con anterioridad no podía ayudar a su amigo, así los tres hombre con armadura salieron victorioso, dirigiéndose así a su destino


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Gremio de Fairy Tal…

Maestro ya ha pasado 3 semanas desde que Natsu salió de la misión y no ha regresado lo que me preocupo es que era una misión sencilla para él, dijo Grey

Mummmmm… si es cierto, dijo Erza

Maestro que hacemos, pregunto Grey

Se dividirán en grupos 3 persona para buscarlo, dijo el Maestro

Cana dividió los grupos dependiendo por sus cualidades mágicas para que tenga un mejor funcionamiento, todo estaba de acuerdo y salieron a buscarlo

Por otro lado en una habitación de algún palacio real , un hombre de cabello rosado se encontraba durmiendo, en ese momento la puerta de la alcoba se abrió, donde un anciano de cabello largo de color plateado, piel blanca, ojo color marrón y llevaba puesto , una túnica de color blanco y azul y sandalia marrones, se acercó a la cama y dijo despierta ya dormilón….

EHHHH… sobresaltado ¿Quién habla?

Soy Kia el patriarca del Reino Dorado y tu debe ser Natsu verdad

Sí, soy yo, ¿dónde estamos?

Este es uno de los templo del Reino Dorado

Eh!... y que hago yo aquí

Mis hombres te trajeron a este lugar

¿Por qué?

Yo se lo pedí

¿Aun no entiendo porque me busca?

Natsu usted es muy importante para esta comunidad

Ehhh!... ¿Por qué soy tan importante para ustedes?

Tu ere nuestro rey

Espera…de que estas hablando, yo soy una persona común y corriente, vivo en Mongolia, pertenezco al gremio más fuerte de Fiore , yo no soy a quien busca señor

Tú eres la rencarnación del dios de estas tierras

Pero señor ya le dije que yo no soy esa persona quien usted buscas

Eres el hijo de Igneel, no es así

Sí, yo soy su hijo pero aun así, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando?

Entonces si lo eres, sino mal recuerdo tú fuiste el único niño que el entreno

Si es verdad, ¿y eso que?

¿Entonces debes conocer también a Armant?

No, recuerdo quien es el

Él es patriarca del Reino Milenario donde Igneel te entreno para que convierta en un dragón slyear

Aun así, todavía no recuerdo ese lugar que menciona señor

Porque te borraron la memoria cuando eras pequeño

¿Porque hicieron esa atrocidad?

Para protegerte ti y a tus amigos, ellos querían que ustedes iniciara una nueva vida en este lugar sin recordar los peligros que ustedes sufrieron cuando eran niños, es por ese motivo que obligaron a Igneel y a los demás dragones que pertenecen al santuario del Reino Milenario a que vinieran aquí para terminar tu formación y la de los demás niños como un dragón slyear, pero aun así tu eres un dragón completo porque tus padres biológico pertenecían a la legión del Reino Dorado

¿Cómo es que llegue a para a otro reino si pertenezco a este?

Hubo una guerra mágica en este lugar, tu padre para defenderte lucharon codo a codo con Zeref

¿Queeeeeeeee!? ¿Lugo que paso?

Se abrió una grieta dimensional, debido al impacto de ambos poderes mágicos, cuando tú y ellos pasaron la barrera dimensional tus padres quedaron muy mal herido, y debido a la gravedad de sus heridas muriendo en la primera ciudad que encontraron, fue Igneel quien trato de ayudar a ti y a tus padres cuando ellos fallecieron

Natsu conmocionado con esa revelación

Natsuuuuuuuuuuu!...despierta ya!, agarrando sus hombros y batuqueándolo

Yaaaaaa! Estoy bien

¿Quiero hacerte otra pregunta?

¿Qué me quieres preguntar?

¿Quiero que me hables más de ese dragón?

¿Porque no hacemos algo mejor?

¿Qué?

Iremos al templo principal

Espera ¿dónde estad Happy?

Te refiera al gato

Si

Él está en la cocina comiendo pescado con los guardias

Ehhh!...

Tú has estado dormido durante 3 semanas, y creo que el gato se cansó de llamarte, la cual a espero que tú te despertaras solo…bien vamos

Si, asentado la cabeza

Los dos hombres caminaron por los alrededores de una montaña, era de tres pico muy alto y encada uno de ellos había un palacio, el más grande de los pico se encontraba el templo principal, era muy alto con grandes estatua del dragón, vidríales y en el centro de ella había un el símbolo de reino dorado

¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Natsu quiero que te arrodilles dentro de este círculo mágico, que cierres los ojos y te concéntrate

Natsu empezó a emitir una energía muy poderosa, la cual hacia que el circulo brillara con mucha intensidad, reflejando los jeroglífico y el dragón que lo conformaban, dentro de su mente se preguntaba así mismo donde estaba ¿DÓNDE ESTOY…DONDE ESTOY….?

Estas dentro de tu mente, en medio de la oscuridad, respondió una voz a lo lejos

¿Quién estad ahí?...confundido volteado por todo lado para saber quién estaba ahí

Soy el dragón milenario mi nombre es kururo,

Natsu lo estaba anonadado con la bestia que tenía al frente detallando así , él era de grande altura, de piel cristalizada con rasgo azul marino y dorado con pequeño puntos blanco en todo su cuerpo que daba la sensación de estar en el universo , su contextura corpulento con un gran hocico unas oreja en forma de alas de un color azul marino difuminando y con un cuerno en forma de rayo dorado en medio de su frente grandes colmillo blanco y dos pepa azul-verdoso en el centro de su cara , dos inmensas alas de color dorado ligero tirando a blanco, además alrededor de su cuerpo tenia enormes cadenas de color plateado cruzando por todo su cuerpo además que trasmitía un aurora de diferente colores era la figura perfecta que se encontraba medio de un ambiente creado por mi imaginación era una especie de santuario mental, con grande pilares y jeroglífico tallado en él, una gran corona que une a los pilares, todo hecho de cristal , oro y diamante, cuando termino reacciono, poniéndose en guardia para pelear

Tienes agallas muchacho JA..JA..JA..!

¿…..!?

Relájate un poco muchacho… yo siempre estaré en tu interior

¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Tú eres mi rencarnación

¿Y cómo es posible que pueda hablar contigo?

Debido que yo estoy en tu mente

¿Mes puede explicar que soy realmente? ¿y cómo es que me convertí en tu rencarnación?

Te convertiste en mi rencarnación porque yo te elegí, tú eres el rey del Reino Dorado por ser quien eres

¿Lo que quiero saber por qué dicen que soy realmente un dragón?

Tu magia se basa en dominio de todo los elemento que puede ser un dragón slyear además el control de todo mi poder incluso transfórmate en mí, esa es la diferencia que tú tienes con los demás

¿A qué te refiere?

El resto de los habitantes de este reino solo puede usar un elemento y poder trasformaste en un dragón y en el reino milenario entrena niño humano para que aprenda a utilizar la magia del dragoniaca para convertirse en un dragón slyear

Natsu yo soy uno de los guardianes de la piedra milenaria, tu deber es mantener el equilibrio entre este mundo con el mundo del reino milenario esta misio la tiene que realizar junto la rencarnación de la diosa Arianny quien es el otro guardia de la piedra deben protegerla y controlar dicha piedra

¿Qué es la piedra milenaria?

Es el origen de la magia existente del universo, hace muchos años la piedra se dividió en dos partes donde una parte me creo a mí y la otra a la diosa de la estrella mística, Arianny y yo realizamos un trato para proteger a ambos mundo

¿Qué clase de trato?

Cuando nació la diosa hubo una mutación debido a ella la crearon solamente con luz, debido que la luz no debe existir si no hay oscuridad hubo una mutación donde nació el dios de la estrella maldita, el trato consistía en que haría equipo para proteger la piedra así que yo cree a los dragones que protegen aquel mundo y ella creo a los seres humano que viven en este, durante siglo ambos reino se complementaba entre sí, mientras los dragones protegía aquel mundo lo humanos protegían y prosperaban en este así fue como la humanidad se creó en este lugar, así fue como existió la magia en la humanidad

¿Hay humano en el otro mundo?

No, porque la última guerra que existió mato a todo a casi todo los habitante que recolecto la diosa que eran la 99 familia solo quedaron vivo los niño que fueron entrenado por los dragones los reyes, la princesa , tú y alguno que otro niño

Si te soy sincero todavía no me la creo quien soy

Te entiendo que este confundido… ya sé que te quieres ir

Adiós Kururo fue un placer en conocerte

Adiós pequeño, sabe que si quieres hablar solamente tienes que realizar una concentración mental

Mientras Natsu salía de concentración mental, Lucy estaba muy estresada con los exámenes escolares y tenía que averiguar acerca del origen de la academia ¿cómo surgió? por ese motivo ella y sus amigos realizarían una excursión

Tiago se percató de que a Lucy le pasaba algo desde hace semanas , se acercó a ella y la arrastro al patio para preguntarle ¿te encuentras bien?

Si, sonriéndole

NO ME MIENTAS… te conozco muy bien para darme cuenta de que has pasado muy mala noche

Está bien desde que empezamos el curso he tenido sueños muy raros que no me han dejado dormir

¿Qué clase de sueños has tenido?

Me encontraba encerrada en una cueva con barrotes y un hombre llega para mostrarme a un bebe recién nacido

¿En qué condiciones tu estaba?

Llorando

¿….!?

Ese sueño se repetía una y otra vez, casi toda las noches

¿Sabes cómo era ese hombre?

Lo único que recuerdo es que siempre llevaba una túnica de color negro y blanco el, era de piel blanca pelo oscuro y su color de ojo eran igual

En ese mismo momento 4 jóvenes se acercaron a ellos dijeron listo

Al percatase de la presencia de los chicos, Tiago le dijo después hablamos

Está bien

En centro de cultura y educación de Stella, 6 chico buscan información del origen de la academia, un señor se acerca a ellos y le dice que desea

Buscamos información sobre el origen de la academia Cristilia dijo May

El hombre le dijo que lo siguieran a una gran habitación donde había una infinidad de libros, el señor busco el libro que los niño necesitaban dijo aquí tienen

Todo le dieron las gracia por el por favor que les hizo

Loreleyn abrió el libro y empezó a leer, según lo que dice la academia la nombraron así por la capital del Reino Milenario, dicho mundo vivía la diosa de la estrella mística, quien es creadora de la raza humana de este mundo, el nombre de la diosa era Arianny quien era la guardiana piedra milenaria junto con el dios dragón Kururo quien es el dios de la legión Reino Dorado, ambos fueron creado por la piedra hace más de 2000 años, según cuenta la leyenda cada uno de ellos tiene una rencarnación un humana y un dragón respectivamente

¿Qué interesante? Dijo Lucy tenemos que sacar más información

Aquí dice que la piedra cuando crearon los dioses estaba dividida y luego ellos realizaron un pacto para luchar contra Héctor el dios de la estrella maldita,

¿Quién ese tal Héctor? Pregunto Tiago

Déjame leer dijo Loreleyn, él es el hermano de la diosa de la estrella mística, según el relato fue creado por la oscuridad mientras que Arianny fue creada por la luz

Pero aun así no entiendo si la piedra solo creo a dos dioses

Porque hubo una mutación….dijo la voz del señor que los había ayudado

A que se refiere pregunto May

Cuando la mitad de la piedra creo Arianny solamente la creo con luz pero según las historia la luz y oscuridad siempre deben estar junta porque una depende de la otra

Si diosa fue crea por solamente luz, Héctor fue creado por oscuridad dijo Kay

Estas en lo correcto dijo el hombre

¿La diosa fue quien les heredo a los seré humano de esta tierra la magia? Le pregunto Lucy al señor

Si, fue gracia a ella que hay una diversidad de magia utilizada por los humanos

Ahora ya tenemos la información necesaria para realizar el trabajo, así que saludaron al señor dándole la gracia por haberlo ayudado en su investigación

Ante de irse Lucy le pregunto al señor ¿qué tipo de magia utilizaba la diosa? ¿Y qué símbolo poseía?

Ella utilizaba la magia infinita y su símbolo era este, señalándole con el dedo un círculo mágico dorado con jeroglíficos por todo lado y una estrella tridimensional en el centro de ella, ese símbolo siempre aparece cuando utiliza su magia al 100%

Gracia señor por aclarar mis dudas

Vamos Lucy tenemos que llegar a la academia para realizar el trabajo dijeron los chicos

Ella salió corriendo para alcanzarlos, por otro lado de earth land dentro de un gremio, se encontraba un gran grupo de personas que habían llegado de su búsqueda sin éxito, todos estaban preocupados por el chico peli rosa que aún no aparecía ...


End file.
